Life Goes On
by onyxstorm31
Summary: After their ascension, the Sons of Ipswich have continued their lives but life isn't a fairy tale with happily ever after. Having power has its dangers, and the Sons will soon face a startling reality that will send them on a search for answers, with the help of an unlikely ally.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After their ascension, the Sons of Ipswich have continued their lives but life isn't a fairy tale with happily ever after. Having power has its dangers, and the Sons will soon face a startling reality that will send them on a search for answers, with the help of an unlikely ally. **

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Shaking off the water on his jacket and walking into Nicky's Caleb surveyed the bar, taking in the renovations it had undergone the last few years. Nicky had expanded everything from the open floor where over ten tables now occupied the space to the actual bar which was no longer set up like an island but took up one entire wall. It still had the same laid back atmosphere with its dark, worn wood, jukebox, and the pool table. Caleb could imagine Reid hustling a group of students like he'd had the habit of doing with their old school mates.

"Yo, Caleb!" A familiar voice called out.

Scanning over the few faces at various tables, Caleb's eyes landed on Pogue, who sat towards the back with a beer in hand.

"Hey, my man." Caleb greeted once he had reached Pogue, along with their usual hand shake.

He still had the same long hair girls had always fallen over themselves for but his features were more angular, more pronounced, his dark green eyes no longer holding the carefree gleam that had once defined him. He looked older but experience had aged him, not the use of his powers. _Thank God_, Caleb thought; he knew first-hand how that looked. All of them bore similar changes, a testament to all they had experienced.

Pogue smiled, though it was more of a smirk, and motioned to the chair directly in front of him with his beer before taking a swig. "I thought you weren't going to be back for another week, Harvard."

Caleb laughed at the jab and shrugged. "Classes ended early."

Pogue chuckled and shook his head, "Same old Caleb. You know, there's a life outside of books and exams. Even in Ivy League schools."

"Like spending months riding around on a motorcycle?" He challenged.

"Not everyone wants to spend their best years with their head in a book and stuck in classrooms. High school was enough for me." Pogue replied.

After high school Pogue had forgone college and over the last three years he had the habit of getting on his bike and disappearing for months at a time, going God-knew where. Each of the Sons had dealt with the aftermath of the events with Chase Collins differently. Caleb had focused on Harvard and Pogue had chosen to run, or ride. Yet he always returned to Ipswich. They all did.

Caleb decided to leave the discussion of Pogue's lack of plans for another day and instead asked, "Are you planning on sticking around for a while?"

Pogue seemed to think it over before nodding. "Yeah, why the hell not? It's been a while since we've all gotten together."

Neither one mentioned the reason, though they both knew. Ever since their ascension, each Son had taken to dealing with their powers in their own way. The dark energy was always bubbling below the surface, calling to him like a seductive muse. Caleb fought it, refusing to tap into it, but there were moments when he would slip and remember how truly amazing it had felt to use, how liberating, when he had fought Chase. It truly was addicting. Whenever he was too close to losing control he would bring up the image of his father the last time he had seen him, a hallow shell of his former self. It served as a reminder of what it would cost him.

Pushing aside his thoughts Caleb leaned back in his chair. "Have you spoken to Reid or Tyler?"

Pogue took another drink, "Not in a couple of weeks. I just got back last night but I was hoping to run into one of them tonight. Knowing them, one isn't likely to be far from the other."

Caleb laughed, "Those two have always been thick as thieves."

All four of them had grown up together, but it had always been Reid and Tyler, the youngest, who were partners in crime while Caleb and Pogue got the roles of the older brothers.

"Speak of the devils." Pogue said when Reid's blond head came through the door, followed by Tyler.

"Hello there boys." Reid said once he spotted them. "Starting the party without us?"

"Well, I am the life of the party." Pogue said as acknowledgement.

"Hey Baby Boy." Caleb said to Tyler, ignoring the other two.

"Hey Caleb, I didn't know you were back."

"Harvard boring you yet?" Reid interjected.

Caleb shook his head, "The jokes are getting old guys."

The guys sat down and he took the chance to study them, taking in Reid's longer, unruly hair, and mischievous electric blue eyes. He hadn't changed much over the years, except for losing the boyish aspect in his features and while Reid still loved to flirt and party, he wasn't as erratic as he used to be. Caleb believed their experience with Chase had something to do with it.

Tyler had changed too, the biggest change being that he had grown out his facial hair, giving him a scruffy, unkempt look that seemed to work for him. It made him appear older even though he was still the youngest out of all of them and sometimes still looked it.

Caleb's attention was diverted as a girl made her way over to their table. He guessed she was the waitress, another change Nicky had apparently made, because he had seen her talking to the other customers and bringing out drinks occasionally.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"Hey Jane." Tyler replied with a friendly smile which she returned.

"Reid, Pogue." She said to the other two, with a friendly demeanor.

Pogue tilted his head in response and Reid waved, though he didn't make any attempt to flirt which was unlike him. Looking over the girl, Caleb had to admit that she wasn't Reid's usual type, blonde and ditzy, or really any of the guys' types. She had long, dark brown hair, almost black, held up in a ponytail that matched her obscure brown eyes which stood out in contrast to her pale face. She wasn't as slender as most girls they knew but curvier, filling out the jeans she was wearing nicely. Unlike Kate and Sarah, she was appealing but wouldn't stand out in a crowd. Caleb mentally shook himself, pushing the thought of Sarah away and refocused on his friends.

"Can I get you guys anything?" He heard her ask.

"I'll take one of what Pogue's having." Reid told her with a charming smile.

Jane laughed but shook her head, "Sorry buddy, but unless you turned twenty-one during the week, you'll have to settle for a Sprite."

"Stickler for the rules, reminds me of him." Reid rolled his eyes and stuck his thumb out towards Caleb.

"Caleb." He introduced himself when her eyes landed on him, noting that she must have been new in town. Having grown up in Ipswich, it was easy to tell.

"Jane." She replied with a friendly smile before turning back to Reid. "So what'll it be Reid?"

"Root beer." He said and stood up. "But I'll be over there, shooting some pool."

She nodded and looked at Tyler. "Anything for you before you go join him?" Obviously this was a usual occurrence.

"A coke and fries."

She nodded and wrote it down as Tyler left to join Reid but not before calling out, "Thanks Jane, you're the best."

"Kiss up." She muttered.

Pogue chuckled, "What does he need your help with now?"

"A five page essay due for English on Monday that he hasn't started yet."

He laughed again but made no comment.

"Anyways, another Heineken?" She asked.

"No, I have to drive home in a little. I'll take a coke too."

"Okay, how about you?" She said, turning to Caleb.

"I think I'll take that Sprite you mentioned and a cheeseburger." He hadn't realized he was starving after driving all day from campus.

Putting away the order pad, she said, "Got it, should be out in a couple of minutes."

Both guys nodded and she walked away.

"Since when does Nicky's have a waitress?" Caleb asked.

Pogue shrugged, "Since Nicky finished the renovations. When it gets too crazy at the bar though, you go up to order. Things have been changing around here."

"I see that. So, heard from Kate lately?" He asked, moving forward in his chair and watching Pogue's reaction.

He shrugged again, attempting to seem unaffected but Caleb knew him better than that. "Not in months. I guess she was serious when she said she needed time."

"Sorry, man."

Pogue didn't look up from the almost empty bottle in his hand. "Whatever. What about you? Any word from Sarah?"

Caleb leaned back with a sigh, "Not since our last fight, when we broke it off."

Pogue drank the rest of his beer. "It's just never over, is it?" He wasn't simply talking about their failed relationships.

**Reviews and feedback are welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"You wanna crash at my place?" Pogue offered as they stood to leave.

Reid and Tyler had left half an hour earlier after hooking up with two girls from the local college.

Caleb threw two twenties on the table and grabbed his jacket. "Yeah, thanks man."

He had considered staying in his house but didn't relish the thought. It was no longer occupied and it was far too big for him alone since his mother had left soon after William had passed away.

"I can't stay in Ipswich anymore, Caleb. It holds too many memories, few of them good ones." She had told him. "I've thought about traveling for a while, visiting some old friends. Now seems as good of a time as any."

"I understand, mother." And he really did. How many times had he wanted to see the life return to his mother's eyes? She was no longer tormented by the idea of his father wasting away in a chair.

Evelyn had put her hand on his cheek, "Be careful son, please. I couldn't take it if something were to happen to you."

"I will. I'm not him." He said it for her benefit and his.

She smiled sadly, "I know, but I'm your mother and I worry. It's my job."

Soon after that conversation she had arranged for a caretaker to look after the house, then she was on a flight to Italy. It all happened after his graduation, and he knew it was a new start for both of them.

"Do you remember how to get there? It's not far from here." Pogue asked as they left the bar, snapping him back from the memory.

Caleb nodded, "It's about half a mile off of Mill Street, right?"

"Yeah. If anything you can follow me, I just need to stop somewhere real quick."

"No problem."

Pogue got on his bike and left as Caleb followed him in his mustang. They drove for about five minutes until Pogue stopped in front of an older house with peeling red paint and a sagging porch. He got off his bike and went around the back where Caleb could see a garage and a man in his late forties working on what appeared to be a car engine. He didn't know what they were saying but it was obvious they knew each other fairly well, were maybe friends though he couldn't imagine how Pogue had met the man. They spoke for a few minutes then said good-bye and Pogue was back on his bike, waving to Caleb to follow him.

Soon they pulled into Pogue's apartment complex, a three story building that held five apartments on each floor. It wasn't anything fancy with its plain brick walls, but it wasn't falling apart and the one two bedroom apartment was more than spacious for him. Caleb knew moving into his own place had been Pogue's way of pulling away from his parents, who weren't thrilled their only son had chosen not to go to college. It also afforded him privacy and he could leave and come back whenever he chose without explanation.

Caleb planned to do the same, look for an apartment to rent for whenever he visited Ipswich, at least until he finished college. After getting his bag from the trunk, he followed Pogue up a flight of stairs and into the apartment, which was furnished with black leather couches, a high tech entertainment system, and a book shelf with an array of video games and motorcycle magazines. Pogue loved his toys.

"I like what you've done with the place." He commented as he dropped the bag next to the door and took off his jacket.

"Thanks. You can crash on the couch, the other bedroom is full of random crap. Sorry about that."

He nodded, "Don't worry about it. So what was that about with that guy?"

"Want anything?" He asked but Caleb shook his head. "Alright, well you're welcome to anything."

Taking a beer from the fridge, Pogue came back and sat on the couch, feet propped on the coffee table. "Bill's a mechanic I met a while back when I needed some help with my bike. He knew a lot about motorcycles and cars in general so I started working for him with projects here and there. I needed to stop by about a current project he wants me to work on."

Caleb figured this was as good time to bring up the subject. "Have you thought about what you want to do later on?"

"College isn't in my life plan Caleb. I've told you that already."

"That's not what I meant. "He knew he had to tread carefully. Ever since Chase, when Kate had been hurt and then when she had asked for a break, Pogue had been on edge. He had once been the most easy-going out of the group, except for maybe Tyler, but things had changed.

Pogue let out a breath. "I know, man. I actually have. I've been toying with the idea of opening my own shop."

Caleb's brows went up in surprise, "Seriously?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it's something I'm good at. I've lived and breathed motorcycles and cars since I can remember and with Bill's help I've gotten better. I'm planning on offering to partner up with him and put up the money."

"Sounds like you've got it all planned out."

"It's just an idea. If I follow through on it though, we're going to have to decide on where to open it up and work out a lot of details. If he even agrees."

Caleb shrugged. "It's at least a start."

"Yeah, we'll see." He replied before turning on the TV, ending the conversation.

* * *

_The leaves were rustling and the trees were swaying as a vicious wind swept through the forest. He stood in a field facing what appeared to be a dug up grave. He turned around, surveying the surrounding trees but not finding any sign as to where he was. He couldn't remember why he was here or even how he had gotten there._

_The only source of light came from the full moon above that had come out of hiding from beneath the clouds. A shadow caught his attention, turning that way he saw it dart from tree to tree, all the while getting closer. A chill began to invade his body as he felt eyes on him, the sensation coming from the dark figure. Instincts to him that he couldn't allow it to reach him. He didn't know why, he just knew he had to avoid it._

_Looking around he saw a trail leading away from the clearing and didn't hesitate to follow it. He only covered five feet before the chill intensified and looking up he saw the figure directly in front of him._

_It spoke though it wasn't out loud, but a menacing whisper in his head._

"_You cannot run."_

Caleb awoke with a gasp, drenched in sweat but chilled to the bone. He'd had the same recurring dream for weeks now, always the same harsh wind, the same field, and the same dark figure except that this time it had actually gotten close to him. It had whispered in his mind. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew it wasn't a coincidence, it rarely was. Remembering the last time he'd had strange dreams, Caleb knew something was wrong.

**Reviews and feedback are welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

Jane parked her old Ford pick-up in the closest spot she could find to the library, though it was still a walk away. Holding her bag to her chest she jogged through the drizzling rain until she reached the library double doors, glad for the warmth inside. The college campus was still mostly empty, a result of an early Friday morning and less than adequate weather, although it didn't differ from most days in Ipswich.

It had been six months since she had moved to Massachusetts and she was still getting used to the usual dreary weather, different from the sunny, hot days in Georgia. It was a welcome change; she found the calmer, quieter atmosphere soothing.

Of course, part of the calming effect came from the fact that she had left behind a life with more problems than she cared to think about. Ipswich was her chance to build a life all her own, without the past of her family hanging over her head. There was something fulfilling about making your own decisions, taking a risk, and hoping the consequences were in your favor.

Having still two hours until her only class of the day started, she planned to continue the research on her current project about the history of the witchcraft. It had been at a dead end until she'd found a book after scouring the library's old tomes for hours. The books were so old and worn that she guessed that was the reason the school didn't allow students to check them out. Having seen how some of them treated their textbooks, she couldn't blame the school.

She made her way to the back of the library, dropping her stuff on a nearby table, and searched for _The Myths of Ipswich Colony_. Jane wasn't sure if Professor Walsh would accept the book as a reference because it wasn't based on fact; rather it was a compilation of myths surrounding Ipswich, back to its early beginnings. She believed they offered insight that a history book couldn't; there was always a grain of truth behind every myth and legend especially when the topic in question was witchcraft.

Once she found the book, she took it back to the table and began where she had left off: pacts with the devil.

It was believed at one point that witches had made pacts with demons to gain power, though it was hard to prove because most were oral pacts, leaving behind no sign it had occurred.

The book mentioned written pacts though they were much less common and there existed no proven documents of such pacts. Some myths said the pact was signed in blood, others said it was written entirely in human blood, while others were done in red ink or animal blood.

One of the reasons this part of the country had always caught her attention was the history it had. People always thought of solely Salem when it came to witchcraft history, but most of the older towns from the New World had rich culture, some forgotten. While she had never experienced any supernatural event, she kept an open mind. Life couldn't just start and end on this plane, there was more to the world.

Jane leaned back with a sigh, her neck stiff from staying in one position for so long. Checking the clock on the wall, she saw over an hour had passed and her Literature class would be starting in forty-five minutes. Looking down at her notes, she conceded that while it wasn't much, at least she had gotten somewhere in her research. With what she had learned from this book she could search online for more information, it was a lead and she would see how far it would take her.

Standing up and stretching, she picked up the worn text and placed it back in its spot. Checking her phone, she was glad to see she had enough time to get something to eat at the small coffee shop near the campus.

Stepping outside, she saw it was still raining and students were running in a hurry to get indoors.

"This sucks. I spent an hour doing my hair this morning." One girl complained to her friend as they rushed past her.

Jane looked at her own hair, taking in the dark, straight strands and was thankful that they didn't require much work. Unlike most girls around here, who even knowing about the wet climate still labored over perfecting their hair, make-up, and wardrobe, she had never had much luck in that department. It wasn't about feeling better because she could leave her apartment without mascara, but rather that she couldn't stand the pressure of keeping everything in place. On some level she admired those women who made it look so effortless; she just wasn't one of them. Jeans and long-sleeved shirts were her go to style and even if she wasn't going to win any beauty contests, so far it hadn't let her down.

"Jane!"

She was halfway to her truck when she heard someone call out her name. Looking up she saw Tyler jogging towards her, coming from the Humanities building. The rain was light enough that she stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey Tyler."

Pulling down his hood, he smiled up at her. Tyler was a good looking guy with a pretty boy face and dazzling blue eyes that made girls stop and stare. When she had first met him in class, her impression had been that he was the typical player type whose life was often easier than not, except that while he didn't always take things as seriously as he should, she found he wasn't a bad guy.

Of course, it still surprised her that he actually went out of his way to be friends with her. Tyler, along with his friends whom she had met, was pretty well-known in this town, coming from old money and having good looks that tended to open doors. It was expected of him to stick to those from similar backgrounds but oddly enough, he was pretty down to earth. It didn't hurt that she helped him out with school work sometimes.

"What's up? You're here earlier than usual." He commented.

"Yeah, I had some research to do for my paper."

He rubbed his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to get to that."

Jane rolled her eyes, she had been reminding him about it for weeks now and she knew he was still putting it off. He always kissed up before asking for help, like the night before at Nicky's.

"Decided on a topic yet?" She asked.

"Kind of. But I could use some help though." Another smile. "And I was wondering if you'd give me a hand, you write better than I do."

She sighed, wanting to tell him that she had enough with her own paper, but she couldn't. Damn those blue eyes. Thank God she wasn't actually attracted to him and only saw him as a brother; otherwise he'd have her wrapped around his finger.

"I'll think about it."

"You're awesome, thanks."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Are you leaving? We have class in half an hour."

Jane nodded, "I'm going to get something to eat from Coffee Joe's before class."

"They have really good sandwiches." And before she could respond he started walking towards her truck, calling out. "I call shot-gun!"

Laughing she shook her head. "I didn't invite you, Ty." But he ignored that.

"You really should trade in this old truck, Jane." He said once she caught up.

"Leave my truck alone. We all can't have an expensive Hummer. Plus, this truck has sentimental value."

He scoffed as they climbed in. "That's the only value. It looks like it went up against a mail box and lost."

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "You're welcome to walk."

He laughed. "Fine, fine. I'll leave Old Rusty alone."

* * *

Five minutes later they walked into Coffee Joe's, and Jane was glad to see it wasn't that busy.

"I'm getting the veggie sandwich." She said as they waited in line. "What about you?"

"Definitely the bacon and egg sandwich. Maybe two."

"That's a little excessive."

He shrugged. "I'm hungry and didn't get a chan-."

"Tyler?" A voice cut in.

Jane looked up to see Pogue and the guy she had met the night before at work. Caleb. He was the one who had spoken. She looked him over and noted that he was insanely attractive but unlike Tyler, and Reid, he had a rougher look about him. He and Pogue were similar that way. Intensity came off of him in waves, his dark eyes taking in so much and not giving anything away.

Tyler turned around,"Hey guys."

"Hey Jane." Pogue said, aloof as always but still managing to be friendly.

She smiled in greeting, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She didn't know these guys well, aside from taking their orders, and she knew they had all been childhood friends, it felt like she was intruding.

"I'm going to order." She pointed to the waiting cashier. "I'll let you guys catch up."

It looked like they were going to protest but she turned before they could say a word. The look on talk, dark, and brooding told her that they did indeed need privacy and she never was one to eavesdrop.

She ordered her sandwich along with hot tea, trying to look anywhere but at the group of three attractive young men who appeared to be in a serious discussion. As much as she tried to not pay attention while she waited for her order, some bits of the conversation drifted her way and she ended up sneaking glances.

She saw Tyler shake his head. "I haven't experienced anything weird. Not like last time."

"You haven't noticed anything off around here? You spend more time in town than we do." Pogue said.

Again Tyler shook his head, "I'm telling you guys, everything's been calm. Why the interrogation all of a sudden?"

Caleb's eyes looked around the small shop and when they landed on her, Jane quickly busied herself with the steaming cup of tea in her hands as she felt her face heat up. Had he caught her listening in?

Thankfully the cashier chose that moment to hand her a to-go bag with her sandwich and when Jane looked over at the guys, Caleb was saying something to Tyler in a low voice.

She wanted to simply leave without interrupting their discussion but Tyler had ridden with her and she didn't want him to think she had ditched him. Taking a deep breath and praying her face wasn't red, she walked over.

"Sorry to interrupt. But I was gonna go and Tyler rode with me." She looked at Tyler. "Do you want me to wait while you get something?"

He shook his head and offered her an apologetic smile, "Nah, its ok. I can get a ride with them. Thanks though."

She nodded, "Don't worry about it. I'll see you in class." She waved good-bye before leaving.

It wasn't until Jane was in her car that she thought back to what she had overheard. What did they think was going on? What had happened last time?

"It's none of your business." She told herself before backing out and driving away.

**Thank you for reading :) ****Feedback is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
